The present invention relates to shovels and, more particularly, to shovels for digging trenches for burying of items such as cable, wiring, piping and the like under the surface of the ground.
Prior to this invention, digging a trench (twelve inches deep) to bury wires or piping usually required the removal of a substantial of extra dirt and cutting through root systems. Narrow bladed shovels in the art are known, however, these shovels still present challenges in their abilities at removing excavated dirt from within the formed trench and do not maintain the sidewalls of the trench. Moreover, these shovels still encounter the same limitations in their ability to cut through subterranean roots.
As can be seen, there is a need for a trenching shovel that is narrower so a lot less dirt is removed. Each of the three sides of the shovel point has a concave, sharp edge which partially wraps around a root without slipping off. The three sides are also angled slightly outward to help prevent dirt from sticking to the channel of the shovel.